Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shift operating device that includes a shifting unit with a single shift operating member that can be used for both winding and releasing a control wire.
Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One part of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle transmission. Specifically, a bicycle transmission typically includes front and rear shift operating devices designed to operate front and rear derailleurs to move the derailleurs laterally over a plurality of sprockets. The sprockets are usually coupled to the front crank and the rear wheel such that a pedaling force from the ride is transferred to the rear wheel via the chain.
In the past, shift operating devices have been utilized that include one or more levers that are pivoted to wind and release an inner wire of a control cable. Alternatively, rotating hand grips have also been utilized to wind and release the inner wire of the control cable. The wires are coupled to the front and rear derailleurs to shift the chain over the various sprockets. Some of these prior shift operating devices can be complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, some of these prior shifting devices are sometimes heavy and/or cumbersome.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle shift operating device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.